


Le plus grand Bien

by FeatherBook



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Grindeldore, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherBook/pseuds/FeatherBook
Summary: Après la mort de sa mère, Albus se sent seul, perdu et il n'a plus foi en l'avenir. Puis, il le rencontre : Gellert Grindelwald. L'arrivé de ce sorcier puissant et mystérieux à Godric's Hollow va lui permettre d'envisager de nouvelles perspectives. Ensemble, ils seront invincibles. Ensemble, ils changeront le monde, pour le plus grand bien.





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Une Grindeldore en 15 chapitres que j'ai commencé à écrire après les Crimes de Grindelwald.

Chapitre 1

Sa mère était morte depuis presque un mois la première fois qu'Albus entendit le nom de Gellert Grindelwald. C'était une froide nuit d'octobre ; il était sorti marcher, ne supportant plus l'atmosphère étouffante de la maison. Ariana était couchée et Aberforth veillait en cas de besoin ; il pouvait se permettre une petite heure d'oxygène.

Le soir, Godric's Hollow était désert. Albus appréciait les rues silencieuses ; il aimait se mouvoir parmi elles, comme une ombre, afin de se libérer l'esprit, essayant de voir dans l'avenir, chose qu'il ne parvenait plus vraiment à faire lorsqu'il était chez lui. Trop de responsabilités pour ça ; trop de souffrances et de tourments qui le traversaient quand ses yeux se posaient sur Ariana.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas de sa faute à elle, et son frère lui avait souvent reproché de donner l'air de penser le contraire. Albus lui-même n'y pouvait rien : lui qui avait toujours été si curieux, qui n'avait jamais supporté de rester inactif, voilà qu'il se retrouvait à porter le lourd rôle de chef de famille, coincé dans un petit village, certes charmant, mais qui ne lui offrait aucune stimulation et qu'il avait espéré quitter dès son diplôme obtenu.

Ses pas l'avaient amené une rue plus loin. Une chouette hulula au-dessus de sa tête en passant devant la pleine lune. Il pensa à Elphias et à ses premières lettres qui ne tarderaient sûrement pas à arriver.

Le jour du grand départ, Albus l'avait accompagné à la gare en essayant de ne pas montrer la douleur qui l'envahissait à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir être du voyage. Elphias devait prendre le train jusqu'au sud de l'Angleterre où il embarquerait pour la France. Il ne s'attarderait pas très longtemps, malgré son envie d'aller voir à quoi ressemblait Beauxbâtons. Après quoi, il continuerait au sud, jusqu'en Egypte, la première grosse destination qui était prévue et ou Albus avait toujours rêvé d'aller.

-Tu sors bien tard mon garçon !

Il s'arrêta, surpris. Dans le jardin le plus proche, il vit se découper la silhouette d'une femme. Elle était un peu voûtée et éclairée uniquement par la baguette magique posée sur son oreille ; elle était occupée à cueillir des baies de cyprès.

-C'est le moment idéal pour les récolter si l'on veut s'en servir dans des potions…mais tu le sais sans doute déjà.

Albus hocha la tête ; c'était effectivement le cas.

-Bonsoir Madame Bagshot, dit-il poliment en s'approchant. Comment allez-vous ?

Elle haussa les épaules d'un air maussade en lui montrant sa récolte de baies.

\- Les potions, c'est contre les douleurs, grommela-t-elle. Je ne suis pourtant pas si vieille, mais nom d'une chouette, avec ce froid mon genou me fait tellement souffrir que j'ai parfois l'impression d'être déjà arrivé au bout du chemin. Mais enfin, je t'embête avec ça…Toi, tu es encore jeune, tu auras tout le temps de découvrir le désagrément de l'âge par toi-même.

Il se contenta de sourire. La vieillesse, comment aurait-il pu seulement l'imaginer alors que tous ses projets d'avenir proche avaient été chamboulés ? Si comme elle le disait, il avait la chance d'atteindre un âge avancé, il ne voyait pas de quoi s'en réjouir. C'était maintenant qu'il devait accomplir de grandes choses, pas une fois vieillard, et c'était plutôt mal parti ; il n'avait aucun honneur à son actif si ce n'est quelques récompenses gagnées à l'école et un ou deux essais publiés dans des mensuelles de métamorphose.

-Je peux vous aider à les cueillir si vous souhaitez rentrer vous réchauffer.

-Oh mon garçon, tu es adorable, mais ne t'en fais pas, j'avais fini. Toutefois, tu tombes bien, je voulais justement te parler. Tu n'aillais nulle part au moins ?

Lui n'avait pas du tout envie de parler, mais il était trop poli pour lui mentir ou pour refuser de lui donner un peu de son temps, alors il sourit et entra dans le jardin.

-J'ai tout mon temps. J'étais simplement sorti me dégourdir les jambes.

-Une tasse de thé te ferait-elle plaisir ?

Il risquait de passer le reste de la soirée à écouter les histoires d'une femme en manque de compagnie autour d'une assiette de gâteaux secs, mais soit, elle avait été tellement gentille avec lui, son frère et sa sœur à la mort de leur mère qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas décliner sa proposition.

-Volontiers, c'est très aimable à vous.

Elle lui adressa un vague signe de la main ironique en l'invitant au passage à entrer.

-C'est toi qui es aimable mon garçon. Bien trop gentil pour laisser une dame dans sa solitude alors que tu préférerais sans doute être ailleurs.

Il contesta ses dires de la façon la plus convaincante qu'il put, mais Bathilda n'était pas dupe. Néanmoins, elle n'en perdit pas du tout son sourire.

Ce n'était pas tant de rester en sa compagnie qui le gênait ; c'était une femme très intéressante et les recherches qu'elle faisait en histoire de la magie remplissaient les conversations qu'on pouvait avoir avec elle de détails et d'anecdotes fascinantes. Mais ce qui embêtait Albus, c'est que, comme tout le monde, Bathilda risquait encore de faire preuve de beaucoup trop de délicatesse auprès de lui. Plus qu'il ne pouvait encore en supporter en tout cas. Ça le faisait culpabiliser à chaque fois. Il n'aimait pas entendre dire à quel point ses sacrifices et son dévouement pour sa famille étaient admirables, alors que lui ne rêvait que de se sortir de cette situation. Il restait car il était simplement la seule personne en mesure de prendre soin d'Aberforth et Ariana ; c'était un devoir auquel il ne pouvait échapper, aussi frustrant que cela soit pour lui.

Ses craintes se révélèrent vraies bien assez vite, car l'historienne n'avait pas encore fini de remplir sa tasse de thé qu'elle demanda :

-Coincé dans ce petit village, sans aucune occupation et aucun ami…un jeune sorcier avec ton potentiel…Tu dois te sentir bien seul n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'efforça de conserver son sourire alors qu'elle enfonçait le couteau dans la plaie.

-J'ai mon frère et ma sœur qui sont là pour moi.

Bathilda pinça les lèvres et fronça les sourcils d'un air de désaccord en reposant la théière avec force sur la table basse encombré de manuscrit.

-C'est toi qui est là pour eux mon garçon et c'est une bonne chose, mais fréquenter quelques sorciers de ton âge ne pourrait pas te faire de mal.

-Qui donc ? Mon ami le plus proche est parti faire le tour du monde. Quant à m'en faire de nouveau, il faudrait pour ça que je m'absente régulièrement de la maison. Je ne peux pas. Pas encore en tout cas.

Albus ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi, mais le visage de Bathilda s'illumina soudain.

-C'est exactement de ça dont je voulais te parler ! Et si je te disais que cela va peut-être changer bientôt ? Mon petit-neveu va venir vivre chez moi pour un certain temps. Il est à peine plus jeune que toi. Il ne cesse de se plaindre dans ses lettres que malgré tous les voyages qu'il a pu faire ses derniers mois, il ne rencontre jamais de sorcier à son niveau, ça le rend complètement fou !

Albus sentit une sorte de compassion naître en lui ; il comprenait parfaitement ce sentiment, l'ayant lui-même éprouvé a de trop nombreuses reprise au court de sa vie. Même avec Elphias, c'était arrivé. Son ami lui reprochait souvent d'approfondir un peu trop la moindre recherche qu'il faisait au point de s'enfermer toute la journée dans la bibliothèque, d'emprunter le plus de livres possibles dans la réserve de la bibliothèque pour passer un week-end entier à les lire en oubliant presque de dormir.

Mais a cette époque-là, Albus ne se souciait pas d'être incompris, il avait un brillant avenir devant lui et des projets de voyages fascinants. Sauf que le destin en avait décidé autrement en mettant brutalement fin à ses beaux rêves empreint par l'insouciance de la jeunesse.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Gellert. Gellert Grindelwald.

-Il n'y avait aucun Grindelwald à Hogwarts quand je suis parti.

-Oh, il n'a jamais vécu ici, mais son anglais est irréprochable ; comme beaucoup d'autres langues d'ailleurs. Un garçon très intelligent, vraiment.

Beaucoup voyagé hein ? Albus songea que cela risquait de le frustrer plus qu'autre chose, mais la curiosité commençait à le titiller ; il avait toujours aimé apprendre des expériences des autres.

-Eh bien, ça sera un immense honneur pour moi de le rencontrer. Où a-t-il étudié ? Dumstrang, je suppose.

Du moins, c'est ce que ce nom lui évoquait.

-Oui, Dumstrang ; mais il y a eu quelques soucis, ça a mené à un renvoi. Il ne m'a jamais vraiment dit de quoi il était question, mais ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça, c'est un garçon fougueux qui a toujours été bien en peine avec les règlements. Et curieux, oh oui, très curieux. Je dois dire Albus, qu'à part toi bien entendu, je n'ai jamais rencontré de sorcier qui montrait une telle fascination envers toutes les nouvelles pratiques de magie qu'on peut trouver, et les anciennes aussi d'ailleurs. Je suis sûr que vous allez très bien vous entendre.

Albus n'aimait pas se faire de faux espoir, alors il se contenta de penser que le temps s'occuperait déjà de lui donner raison ou tord. Toutefois, cette nuit-là, en s'endormant, il répéta le nom dans sa tête à plusieurs reprises.

Gellert Grindelwald.

Il avait beau essayé d'imaginer les trais de son visage, rien n'y faisait. Une certaine impatience commençait à monter en lui ; il était curieux. Cependant, il s'empressa de faire taire ce sentiment. C'était le petit-neveu de Bathilda. Un gamin qui s'était fait renvoyer de son école. Certes, Albus n'avait rien contre les esprits rebelles, mais tout de même…De plus, l'engouement de sa voisine pouvait très bien venir du simple fait que le garçon était de sa famille. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'attende à une trop grande stimulation intellectuelle, ça allait le décevoir à coup sûr et sa vie était trop sombre en ce moment pour qu'il puisse s'autoriser une déception de plus. Alors, il jugea préférable d'oublier cette conversation.

Pourtant, son inconscient n'était pas prêt à lui obéir, car le sommeil d'Albus fut agité par les rêves d'un jeune homme mystérieux et puissant qui n'avait pas de visage. C'était la rencontre la plus incroyable qu'il faisait dans sa vie et il sentait à nouveau naître en lui ce sentiment d'accomplissement lui disant qu'il allait faire de grandes choses. Mais à son réveil, tout ça ne fut plus qu'un vague souvenir et il avait relégué cette future rencontre au second plan dans son esprit. Les jours passèrent, et il n'y pensa plus du tout.

Ce jour-là, Albus s'était violemment disputé avec Aberforth.

Encore.

Et cela avait fait pleurer Ariana.

Encore.

La raison de la dispute était stupide, vraiment. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois que le sujet revenait sur le tapis et cela se finissait toujours aussi mal.

« Il faudra bien que tu retournes à l'école un jour » ; Albus avait à nouveau osé le répéter à son frère. A quoi s'était-il attendu, sincèrement ? Un hochement de tête compréhensif ? Une conversation posée pour peser le pour et le contre ? Certainement pas. Albus s'était attendu à ce qu'il avait reçu : une assiette fracassée contre le mur et un autre dîner tourné au vinaigre. A bien y réfléchir, il regrettait maintenant. Pas sa question, Aberforth devait retourner à l'école, mais de l'avoir posé en présence de sa sœur. Il aurait dû attendre qu'elle soit couchée pour lui épargner les cris.

Comme toujours, Aberforth lui avait posé la question fatidique : « qui va prendre soin d'Ariana si j'y retourne ? », comme toujours Albus lui avait dit en gardant son calme qu'il le ferait et, comme toujours, son frère lui avait craché un rire dédaigneux au visage qui lui avait brisé le cœur, lui rappelant qu'il ne s'était jamais occupé d'elle jusque-là et que c'était préférable pour eux trois qu'il s'épargne la peine d'avoir à le faire maintenant, simplement parce qu'il n'avait plus le choix.

Albus avait perdu son calme, des mots de plus en plus violent avaient commencé à fuser de chaque côté de la table, toujours plus fort, et les larmes d'Ariana s'étaient mise à couler, alors qu'elle les suppliait d'une petite voix d'arrêter de se disputer à cause d'elle.

Aberforth avait immédiatement baissé la voix pour lui dire, tout en fusillant Albus du regard, qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne responsable dans cette pièce et que ce n'était certainement pas elle. Encore une fois, Albus eu mal au cœur.

Sachant que son frère n'était pas en mesure de se calmer tant qu'il serait là et ne voulant plus affronter les larmes de sa sœur, il avait fini par quitter la maison en promettant tout de même à Aberforth qu'ils n'en resteraient pas là.

Il déambulait dans le village depuis plus d'une heure, respirant l'air nocturne, froid et piquant ; ruminant ses sombres pensées. Il était presque de retour à son point de départ lorsque Bathilda l'interpella depuis sa fenêtre. Albus eu comme l'impression qu'elle attendait ici depuis longtemps dans l'espoir de le voir passé devant chez elle durant une de ses promenades habituelles.

-Albus, mon garçon ! Aurais-tu le temps d'entrer ? Il est arrivé dans l'après-midi et je suis tellement impatiente que tu le rencontres ! Ah, deux jeune gens si brillants que vous ! Je suis certaine que vous allez trouver tout un tas de choses à vous dire !

Albus resta un instant stupéfait, traitant toutes les informations qu'il venait de se prendre en pleine figure. Il fut même tenté de lui demander de qui elle parlait, mais la conversation qu'ils avaient eu quelque temps plus tôt lui revint soudainement en mémoire. Son petit-neveu. Le fameux Gellert Grindelwald.

-Il se fait tard, Madame Bagshot ; il n'a peut-être pas envie de parler avec un inconnu ce soir.

-Ça ne le dérangera pas du tout !

-Madame Bagshot, vous être sûre que…

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase qu'elle avait déjà quitté la fenêtre pour venir lui ouvrir la porte, l'invitant à entrer par de grands gestes. Albus soupira doucement de dépit. Elle était beaucoup trop enthousiaste pour qu'il puisse refuser.

-Je m'en voudrais de l'incommoder aujourd'hui. Après un tel voyage, il doit avoir envie de se reposer, dit tout de même Albus en entrant.

Mais sa voisine balaya sa remarque comme si elle chassait une mouche.

-Penses-tu ; j'ai bien l'impression que ce garçon n'est jamais fatigué, il me fait un peu penser à toi sur ce point également ; les avantages de la jeunesse ! Gellert ! Descends un instant, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter !

Ce furent ses yeux qui troublèrent Albus en premier. Des yeux étonnement pâles, dont on pouvait tout de suite dire, sans s'y méprendre, qu'ils reflétaient un esprit vif, très curieux et également quelque chose d'un peu fou qui, loin de déplaire à Albus, lui laissa croire que ce garçon pouvait bien être aussi intéressant que l'avait laissé entendre sa grand-tante.

Le jeune homme, du haut de l'escalier où il était apparu, avait d'abord dévisagé Albus quelque peu surpris, mais non sans un certain intérêt. Puis, son visage s'était fendu d'un sourire éclatant.

Albus n'avait jamais été un homme à se dire que l'apparence faisait le sorcier. Son premier et meilleur ami d'enfance avait d'ailleurs était un garçonnet malingre au visage marqué par la dragoncelle, que tout le monde fuyait. Non, il n'était décidément pas porté sur les apparences, mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il ne restait pas indifférent cette fois-ci, parce que Gellert Grindelwald, en plus d'être très séduisant, laissait échapper de lui une aura de savoir et de puissance qui rendait les battements du cœur d'Albus anormalement irréguliers. Jamais il n'aurait pu l'avouer à qui que ce soit, mais en vieillissant, il comprit que le lien étroit qui allait les unir s'était tissé avant même qu'ils n'aient échangé leurs premiers mots.

Le jeune homme descendit les escaliers en précipitation. De longues mèches dorées et un peu folles lui tombaient sur le visage.

-Albus Dumbledore, je suppose ? s'exclama-t-il en arrivant devant lui.

Ils échangèrent une chaleureuse poignée de main et Albus ne retint pas son sourire. La bonne humeur qui irradiait de ce Grindelwald était contagieuse.

-Ma tante n'a pas cessé de me parler de toi depuis que j'ai posé mes valises ! Je suis vraiment ravi de faire enfin ta connaissance.

Bathilda fit un autre geste de la main comme pour nier ce qu'il venait de dire, bien qu'Albus n'ait aucun mal à imaginer que cela s'était effectivement passé.

-Le plaisir est partagé.

-Elle m'a dit que tu étais le plus brillant sorcier de ta génération ! ajouta Gellert.

Ses yeux brillaient d'admiration.

-Oh…C'est beaucoup exagérer les choses.

-Ne l'écoute pas Gellert ! Ce garçon est beaucoup trop modeste, tout le monde se tue à lui dire.

Albus n'eu pas le courage de la contredire avec trop de virulence, alors il se contenta d'accepter les regards admirateur de son nouveau voisin, non sans un pointe de satisfaction malgré sa gêne.

L'heure du dîner était passée depuis longtemps, mais Bathilda insista tout de même pour qu'il reste boire un thé et à peine eu-t-elle servit les deux garçons, qu'elle disparue dans la maison, les laissant seuls. C'est assis autour de deux tasses de thé fumantes, dans la petite cuisine encombré de l'historienne, qu'ils eurent leur première vraie conversation. Albus ne s'était attendu à rien de la venue de ce jeune homme, et pourtant, c'était la première fois qu'il passait un moment réellement agréable depuis la mort de sa mère. Il venait enfin de rencontrer quelqu'un qui, comme lui, se passionnait pour toutes sortes de magies différentes et se sentait très seul face à l'indifférence que semblait y porter une très grande partie des sorciers de son âge. L'espace d'une soirée, cela permit à Albus d'oublier tous ses problèmes du moment. Il ne leur en avait pas fallu beaucoup plus pour comprendre qu'effectivement, ils étaient voués à devenir de très grands amis.

Ils parlèrent jusqu'à une heure indécente et quand Albus décida qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer, Bathilda était déjà partie se coucher.

-Je peux te raccompagner jusqu'à chez toi si tu veux.

-Oh, ne te donne pas cette peine, répondit Albus mal à l'aise. Il commence à faire vraiment froid dehors, en plus, tu viens tout juste d'arriver dans le pays, tu dois avoir envie de te reposer.

-Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir, je t'assure ! Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'explorer le village, et puis, j'aime sortir le soir, la nuit est inspirante.

Albus lui sourit ; ce devait être le centième qu'il lui adressait ce soir, mais il était heureux de se trouver encore un point commun avec ce fascinant jeune homme.

Le court trajet jusqu'à chez lui, ils le passèrent à rire. Ça aussi, Albus ne l'avait plus fait depuis fort longtemps.

-Je suis vraiment ravi que ma tante nous ait présenté, lui dit Gellert une fois arrivé devant la maison.

\- Moi de même.

-J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de passer du temps ensemble ; je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi intéressant que toi.

Albus était vraiment content du couvert de la nuit qui les entourait et de la faible lueur que projetaient les réverbères, car cela cachait un peu le rougissement qui venait d'enflammer ses joues.

-Eh bien, le temps n'est pas vraiment ce qui me manque. En toute honnêteté, il n'y a pas grand-chose pour s'occuper dans ce petit village.

Et ça ne l'avait jamais aussi peu dérangé que ce jour-là. Gellert lui lança un regard mystérieux.

-On trouvera bien quelque chose à faire.

Il le salua d'une main toujours aussi chaleureuse posé sur son bras et Albus ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, ni de le regarder s'éloigner jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette eue totalement disparu dans la nuit.

Il rentra le cœur léger. Sans grande surprise, son frère et sa sœur dormaient déjà ; ils ne s'étaient pas inquiétés de son absence. Albus s'endormi lui-même dès que sa tête eu touché l'oreiller et cette nuit-là, la silhouette qui de temps à autre était revenue se promener dans ses rêves trouva enfin un visage.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Ils se revirent dès le lendemain, avec toujours plus de choses à partager.

Ils étaient très différents tous les deux. Albus, l'enfant sage et respectueux de tous les règlements, l'éternel élève méritant. Gellert, le garçon rebelle qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui pose des limites et qui prenait un malin plaisir à toutes les franchirent. Albus, calme et réservé. Gellert, survolté et provocateur. Beaucoup auraient pensé qu'ils étaient trop à l'opposer l'un de l'autre pour s'entendre, mais Bathilda avait vu juste, une grande ambition et une curiosité profonde les rassemblaient.

Avant même de s'en rendre compte, Albus avait passé la journée hors de chez lui. Ainsi que la suivante et celle encore après et ainsi de suite. La fin du mois d'octobre avait apporté les premiers flocons qui recouvraient les toits du village, mais ça ne les dérangeait pas lors de leurs promenades. Les rues étaient calmes, les laissant avec le sentiment que le monde leur appartenait. Albus redécouvrait son village avec un certain intérêt qu'il n'avait jamais eu jusque-là, racontant ici et là des anecdotes sur les lieux et les habitants. Gellert, lui, se faisait une joie de lui expliquer le périple qui l'avait mené en Angleterre.

-Mais je ne comprends pas, s'interrogea Albus alors qu'ils s'installaient sur un banc à la lisière du cimetière, tu n'es pas encore majeur et pourtant, tu as pu quitter l'école et continuer à te servir de ta baguette…J'ignorais que les lois étaient si différentes là-bas.

-Disons que je n'ai pas quitté Dumstrang de mon plein gré et que ça les arrangeait bien d'éviter que trop de questions ne soient posées à mon sujet. Ils m'ont renvoyé parce qu'apparemment, j'étais trop curieux à leurs goûts.

Albus ne put retenir un éclat de rire. Il était à la fois stupéfait et abasourdit. On ne se faisait pas renvoyer d'une école sans bonne raison, mais Gellert Grindelwald n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'un délinquant ; bien qu'Albus ait déjà pu constater que son tempérament était plus fougueux qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer.

-Trop curieux ? Comment peut-on être trop curieux pour une école ?

Gellert poussa un profond soupir en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air rêveur.

-Je m'intéressais à la magie noire plus qu'eux même ne voulaient l'enseigner; ils disaient aussi que j'avais un discourt controversé qui pouvait nuire à la réputation de l'école, déjà délicate, si trop d'élèves se mettaient à le clamer entre ses murs.

Il fit une courte pause et un sourire facétieux apparut sur ses lèvres.

-Il se peut aussi qu'un de mes sortilèges ait manqué de peu de tuer un autre élève.

Albus laissa l'embryon d'un sourire se dessiner sur son visage avant de comprendre qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

-Tu es sérieux ?

Gellert haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

-Ce n'était pas volontaire. Un idiot qui cherchait à me dénoncer d'une autre infraction du stupide règlement de l'école est venu se frotter à moi d'un peu trop prêt au mauvais moment. Bien sûr, il a crié à qui voulait bien l'entendre que je l'avais attaqué. Tu peux me croire, j'ai été bien déçu de ne pas vraiment l'avoir fait après ça ; quitte à me faire renvoyer, autant en profiter...

La déception se lisait très nettement sur son visage un peu rêveur. Albus se demanda s'il n'était pas en train d'imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu faire à ce fameux élève si à l'époque, il avait su comme tout allait se terminer.

-Tu t'en doutes, tout le monde l'a cru. En réalité, je soupçonne même le directeur d'avoir trouvé la situation arrangeante. Il me savait plus malin que lui et sans doute plus puissant et il voulait se débarrasser de moi depuis une éternité. Mais ça a été une bonne chose pour tout le monde, je perdais mon temps dans cette école, ils n'avaient plus rien à m'apprendre. Au moins, j'ai pu voyager ; c'est fou le nombre de choses que l'on peu découvrir de cette manière et qu'aucun professeur ne songeraient jamais à mentionner ! Tu as voyagé, toi ?

Albus ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il était pendu aux lèvres de Gellert et ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il s'adresse à lui après un si brusque accès d'enthousiasme. Il voulait continuer à l'écouter, il voulait en savoir plus sur ce qui rendait ce jeune sorcier aussi déstabilisant.

-Je…non. J'aurais dû. Lors de ma dernière année à Hogwarts, mon ami Elphias Doge et moi passions le plus clair de notre temps à planifier un grand voyage autour du monde. On avait prévu de partir dès nos A.S.P.I.C.s obtenues, mais…Ma mère est morte. Mon frère et ma sœur n'étant pas majeur, j'étais le seul à pouvoir m'occuper d'eux. J'ai dû changer mes plans. J'ai convaincu Elphias de partir sans moi ; il m'écrit régulièrement, ses découvertes ont l'air passionnantes…

Il avait dit ça avec une pointe d'amertume et le sourire du garçon à côté de lui perdit un peu de son éclat pour devenir contrit. Albus dut retenir un sursaut de surprise lorsque Gellert posa ses deux mains sur les siennes avec un naturel déconcertant, comme si ce geste était parfaitement banal.

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour ta mère. Bathilda m'a dit que c'était arrivé il y a peu, j'aurais dû réfléchir avant de parler. Excuse-moi.

-Oh, tu n'as rien à te reprocher ; tu ne pouvais pas savoir, bredouilla le Gryffindor gêné à l'idée d'avoir laissé entrevoir que la situation le touchait encore.

Le sourire de Gellert se fit à nouveau un peu plus lumineux et il resserra doucement la prise sur ses mains. Ce garçon avait le contacte incroyablement facile ; Albus, bien qu'il ne soit pas du tout habitué à ce genre de comportement, trouvait ça très loin d'être désagréable. Il songea que le manque affectif devait être plus présent en lui que ce qu'il avait soupçonné.

-Tu auras encore tout le temps nécessaire pour voyager. D'ailleurs, tu devrais venir avec moi quand je repartirais ; il reste encore tant de chose à découvrir dans le monde ! Des choses que j'aimerais partager avec une personne qui en vaille vraiment la peine !

Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur de douce folie, mais Albus dut laisser apparaître une expression de surprise, car il ajouta précipitamment :

-Je veux dire, quand ton frère et ta sœur n'auront plus besoin de toi et si tu es intéressé ; je disais simplement ça comme ça.

-Pourquoi pas, ça semble une idée intéressante, mais je dois y réfléchir, dit Albus un peu hésitant.

S'il avait été quelqu'un d'impulsif et de moins réservé, la réponse aurait été sans conteste : Oui ! Oui, partons maintenant ! Il en rêvait. Il ne pouvait pas.

-Prends ton temps, je n'ai pas l'intention de quitter l'Angleterre d'aussitôt. Bien sûr, je comprendrais parfaitement que tu refuses ! C'était un peu audacieux de ma part de te demander ça, on se connaît à peine.

Albus eu l'impression qu'il sous entendait plus qu'il ne voulait bien dire, son estomac se contracta agréablement.

-J'ai toujours aimé les gens audacieux, avoua-t-il avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Il rougit immédiatement en prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait effectivement que depuis une courte semaine. Mais à sa grande surprise, Gellert se mit à rire de façon parfaitement décontracté ; lui n'avait pas l'air embarrassé le moins du monde.

-Tu m'en vois ravis ! Je pense que tante Bathilda avait raison, nous ne pouvions que merveilleusement bien nous entendre Albus. Tu es tellement différent de tous ces sorciers ennuyeux et sans aspiration que j'ai été obligé de supporter pendant des années!

Albus lui sourit avec sincérité. Il n'avait aucun mal à s'imaginer faire des tas de choses avec lui. Pourtant, Gellert lui avait avoué pratiquer la magie noire. Lui, n'avait jamais osé s'y essayer ; c'étaient beaucoup de risque à prendre simplement pour quelques expériences. Le simple fait d'y penser le remplissait d'un désagréable sentiment de culpabilité. Mais d'un autre côté, si c'était employer avec prudence et de bonne intention, cela ne pouvait-il que faire du mal ?

Il secoua imperceptiblement la tête pour en extraire cette question. Bien sûr que c'était mal. S'il pouvait y avoir une bonne issue à la pratique de la magie noire, alors on ne la nommerait pas ainsi. En revanche, il n'y avait aucun mal à s'interroger sur le sujet ; c'était de la simple curiosité.

Est-ce que Gellert exerçait déjà une attraction beaucoup trop forte sur lui à ce moment-là ? Albus ne sut jamais y répondre. Une chose était sûre, c'est que très vite après leur rencontre, la perspective de jours meilleurs et de nouveaux projets venaient s'installer confortablement dans un petit coin de sa tête et ne pourraient pas en être délogé d'aussitôt.

Depuis l'arrivée de Gellert, tous les soirs, leurs éclats de rire et leurs conversations passionnées envahissaient la maison de Bathilda, ou les rues étoilées de Godric's Hollow. La nuit était particulièrement belle ce soir-là. Le ciel était dégagé et Albus et Gellert étaient restés assis sur leur petit banc, à contempler les étoiles sans parler, pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que le froid les rattrape.

-Tu veux venir prendre une dernière tasse de thé ? demanda Gellert en voyant Albus resserrer sa cape autour de lui en frissonnant.

-Ça serait avec plaisir, mais je dois rentrer. Il est déjà tard et ma petite sœur pourrait avoir besoin de moi. Et puis, ta tante doit en avoir marre de me voir tout le temps chez elle.

-Oh non, elle est ravie à chaque fois que tu viens! Elle dit que ça lui fait du bien de voir un peu de jeunesse et de vie dans la maison.

-Alors ça sera pour une autre fois. Tu la salueras de ma part.

Albus allait se lever, quand Gellert le retint par le bras. Il fut déconcerté de voir cet air un peu moins assuré sur son visage.

-Albus…Je me doute que tu n'as pas envie de parler de ça, d'autant plus que tu n'aurais aucune raison de le faire avec moi, mais…J'ai entendu dire des choses à propos…

A son regard, Albus comprit tout de suite ce qui allait suivre. Il avait redouté cette conversation tout en essayant de ne pas y penser, espérant pouvoir l'éviter. De toute évidence, c'était impossible.

-Tu as envie de savoir de quoi souffre exactement ma sœur et m'entendre confirmer tous les immondices qu'on raconte dans les alentours au sujet de ma famille et de mon père ? répliqua-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Gellert ne sembla pas s'inquiéter de ce changement d'humeur bien plus violent que ce qu'Albus laissait paraître. Il avait pourtant eu l'impression que Gellert était différent ; sans doute s'était-il laissé emporter par l'euphorie de rencontrer enfin quelqu'un qui le comprenne. Mais après tout, comment pouvait-il se faire une opinion en si peut de temps ? Certes, ils s'étaient confiés tout un tas de choses, mais cela restait un peu superficiel. En fait, Albus aurait été prêt à lui parler de cette partie de sa vie, mais en étant sûr qu'il ne verrait aucun changement dans le comportement du jeune homme envers lui, et ça, il ne pouvait pas encore l'estimer avec certitude.

-Ce n'est pas exactement ça. Je ne vais pas essayer de te faire croire que je n'ai rien entendu de tout ce qu'on raconte sur ta famille, à quoi bon... Mais j'ai envie de mieux te connaître Albus et de te comprendre. Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave et j'entends que tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, mais je préfère savoir ta vérité plutôt que celle que les torchons de journaux que j'ai eu sous les yeux racontent.

Donc, il avait lu ces vieux articles…Ceux qui avaient failli le faire vomir à l'époque où il en avait aperçu les gros-titres. Bathilda était bien du genre à conserver tous ses vieux journaux. Est-ce que Gellert avait fouillé pour y trouver quelque chose en particulier ou était-ce un pur hasard ?

\- Toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à entendre, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Il aurait pu se lever et rentrer chez lui comme prévu, mais la main de Gellert lui tenait toujours la manche, bien que sans aucune intention de le retenir de force. Ça suffisait à le clouer sur place.

-Que se soit pire ou non que ce que l'on raconte, je m'en fiche. Mais ça fait partit de toi et un jour, tu auras peut-être envie d'en parler, parce que ça te fait du mal, je le vois bien à chaque fois que tu rentres chez toi. Et ce jour-là, je veux juste que tu saches que tu peux tout me dire, j'écouterais.

Albus n'arrivait même plus à penser au froid qu'il avait ressenti quelques minutes plus tôt ; il était complètement désemparé et incapable de savoir quoi dire et quoi faire. Toute la vérité, même Elphias ne la connaissait pas. Il n'en avait jamais parlé ; n'avait même jamais eu une vrai conversation à ce sujet avec sa mère ou avec son frère, parce qu'ils en auraient trop souffert. Alors il gardait tout ça pour lui. En parler lui aurait fait du bien, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de le faire avec la mauvaise personne. Pourtant, le blond lui inspirait une véritable confiance.

-Ce n'est pas de la curiosité mal placée, lui assura Gellert en devinant ses doutes. En fait, je pense même avoir démêlé le vrai du faux ; j'ai compris certaines choses, mais je peux me tromper, et à ton sujet, je n'ai pas envie que ça arrive.

Voyant qu'Albus hésitait toujours, il ajouta:

-Je ne veux pas non plus que tu sois mal à l'aise en ma présence juste par peur de laisser échapper quelque chose que tu penses que j'ignore. Il n'y a rien qui puisse me choquer Albus. Et tu peux me croire, si j'avais simplement voulu assouvir ma curiosité, je connais des moyens bien plus simple et plus rapide pour ça.

Il l'avait finalement lâché pour faire tourner sa baguette distraitement entre ses doigts et Albus songea immédiatement à tout un tas de sortilèges que lui-même n'aurait jamais osé utiliser. Gellert en était-il capable ? Il en avait l'air.

-Je ne peux pas te dévoiler tout ce que tu veux savoir.

-L'important ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir, mais ce que toi, tu as besoin de partager.

Ce fut peut-être ça qui, plus qu'autre chose, réussit à le convaincre d'ouvrir la bouche. La voix d'Albus était très basse, comme s'il n'avait pas voulu s'entendre lui-même, mais le silence de la nuit était assourdissant et Gellert n'eut aucun mal à le comprendre.

-Avant qu'on ne vienne habiter ici, alors qu'Ariana était encore très jeune, elle jouait dans le jardin de notre ancienne maison. Elle faisait de la magie accidentelle, quoi de plus normal à cet âge-là, et...

Il déglutit avec difficulté, peinant à continuer. Gellert lui saisit la main, toujours de cette même manière naturelle et déconcertante. Cela donna toutefois à Albus le courage de poursuivre.

-De jeunes garçons l'ont vu...des moldus. Ils voulaient savoir comment elle parvenait à faire ça et lui ont demandé de recommencer et de leur expliquer « le truc ». Bien sûr, elle en était incapable. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé ensuite, mais les moldus l'ont agressé. Ça l'a traumatisé, elle n'a plus jamais pu contrôler sa magie, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne va pas à l'école. Mais parfois, elle se met en colère et… et sa magie explose, elle devient dangereuse. C'est une crise comme ça qui a tué ma mère…Et dire que des rumeurs court prétendant que ma mère aurait voulu la cacher car elle serait une cracmol ! Ça me rend malade ! cracha-t-il avec dédain.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Albus avait serré plus fort la main de Gellert dans la sienne et celui-ci ne chercha pas à échapper à l'étreinte.

-Et ton père s'en est ensuite pris aux moldus qui avaient attaqué ta sœur, c'est ça ?

-Oui, souffla Albus, mais pas parce qu'ils n'étaient pas sorciers, comme tout le monde s'amuse à le dire ; parce qu'ils avaient brisé la vie de ma sœur. Le ministère n'a rien voulu entendre et lors de son procès, ils lui ont dit que c'était entièrement de sa faute, qu'Ariana n'aurait jamais dû faire de la magie sans surveillance dans un endroit où elle était susceptible d'être vue, qu'en brisant le Code International du Secret Magique, il fallait s'attendre à des conséquences et que rien de ce qu'il avait avancé pour se défendre n'autorisait à s'en prendre à des moldus. Mon père a refusé d'entrer dans les détails de ce qui s'était réellement passé. S'il l'avait fait, Ariana aurait été enfermée sans attendre à Sainte Mungo ; elle était devenue un danger pour les autres.

Le silence s'abattit sur eux. Lorsqu'Albus osa enfin relever les yeux, il vit pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, une expression de pure colère sur le visage de Gellert. Mais quand celui-ci parla, sa voix était restée douce et rassurante.

-Et vous avez déménagé ici ?

-Après ça, on ne pouvait plus rester vivre à Terre-en-Land. Ariana hurlait comme une démente dès que ma mère essayait de la faire sortir. Et il y avait les voisins. Tous les sorciers qui habitaient près de chez nous passaient leur temps à nous épier par-dessus leurs clôtures. Ils nous espionnaient de loin et se posaient des questions sur Ariana. Ma mère n'arrivait plus à gérer la situation ; elle se retrouvait seule avec trois enfants sur les bras et aucun mari pour l'aider. Elle a décidé de déménager ici, c'était une bonne solution pour tout recommencer à zéro.

Albus attendait avec anxiété une réaction de la part de son nouvel ami. Il avait même anticipé de la déception chez lui maintenant que cette part sombre de sa vie était dévoilée. Mais il n'en fut rien, au contraire, Gellert avait resserré l'étau de ses doigts ; il semblait songeur. Puis, il dit d'un ton très sérieux qui fit frémir Albus :

-Tu sais, si notre monde se décidait enfin à établir une domination sur les moldus, ce genre de choses ne pourrait plus arriver.

Albus en demeura stupéfait et d'un geste presque inconscient, retira sa main de celle de Gellert qui s'en étonna.

-Tu dis des choses complètement folles, murmura-t-il en guise d'explication.

-Réfléchis un peu ! Cela fait des siècles que les sorciers doivent se cacher des moldus, tout simplement parce qu'ils ont trop peur de ce Code du Secret Magique qui nous empoisonne la vie.

-Mais le Code est une mesure de protection indispensable pour…

-Pour eux.

Sa voix sonna très grave dans la nuit désormais glacée.

-Ce sont eux, les moldus, que ces accords protègent Albus ; et cela au détriment des sorciers. Je pense que ce qui est arrivé à ta sœur en est une preuve suffisante. J'ai visité beaucoup de pays dans le monde et beaucoup de communautés de sorciers. Il y a des endroits où nous sommes encore plus brimés qu'en Angleterre.

-Je ne dis pas que ça n'a que des bons côtés, loin de là, mais il faut les garder dans le secret. Il y aurait une guerre si les moldus découvraient le monde magique.

-Sans doute, mais que nous n'aurions aucun mal à gagner en utilisant la magie.

-Ce ne serait pas un combat égal et…Tu te rends compte que ce que tu dis implique des morts ?

Il se détourna en cherchant à se convaincre qu'il comprenait mal les intentions de Gellert.

-Tu es endoctriné par les lois qui régissent notre monde Albus, mais écoute moi, si on parvenait à établir une domination sur les moldu, tout le monde y gagnerait.

-Qu'est-ce que les moldus gagneraient à vivre sous notre domination ? Ça revint à les appeler des esclaves !

-Non, tu n'y es pas. S'ils apprenaient à ne plus nous persécuter parce que nous sommes différents, nous pourrions les aider, améliorer leurs vies, et nous les sorciers, nous n'aurions plus jamais à nous cacher de rien. Plus jamais. Ça serait une prise de pouvoir qui bénéficierait à tous.

Il semblait si sûr de lui, comme si son plan avait été réfléchi depuis longtemps déjà.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de te choquer Albus. Je sais que formuler de cette manière, cela peut paraître un peu rude. Mais au final, si le pouvoir est pris par les bons sorciers ; des sorciers qui seraient vraiment compétents, alors cela ne pourrait qu'apporter du bien.

-Et je suppose que tu te considères comme un de ces sorciers compétents, dit Albus avec une moue à la fois agacée et amusée.

Cela redonna le sourire à Gellert qui vint à nouveau chercher sa main. Albus ne chercha plus à se dérober.

-Evidemment que je le suis, mais tout seul, je ne serais pas au meilleur de mes capacités, il faudrait que je trouve un sorcier aussi intelligent, aussi intéressé et aussi puissant que moi. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup, j'en suis sûr.

Il se pencha vers Albus pour faire glisser une mèche auburn qui tombait sur son visage derrière son oreille. Le Gryffindor sentit son souffle se bloquer complètement quelque part dans sa poitrine face à une telle proximité.

-Je crois que je vais commencer à croire à un grand dessin de l'univers, parce qu'il a mis le plus grand sorcier que je puisse rencontrer sur mon chemin.

Albus qui en général avait une parfaite maîtrise de lui-même, sentit ses joues devenir brûlantes. Il ne se savait pas aussi réceptif à la flatterie. Mais était-ce vraiment la flatterie qui le rendait si fébrile ou alors le charme attractif incontestable de Gellert ? Il connaissait parfaitement la réponse.

-Je te remercie pour ce compliment, mais les grandes ascensions au pouvoir…Non, très peu pour moi.

-Tu es pourtant ambitieux.

-Pas de cette manière.

-Laisses-toi le temps d'y réfléchir Albus, peut-être que tu changeras d'avis, et si vraiment ce n'est pas le cas, alors pense un peu à toutes les grandes choses que nous pourrions accomplir ensemble.

Il ne pouvait pas dire que les mots de Gellert n'avaient aucune résonance en lui alors qu'il était à jamais marqué par ce que ces moldus avait fait à sa sœur pour finalement s'en tirer avec un simple sortilège d'oubliette alors cela avait condamné son père à mourir en prison, laissant dans son sillage une famille complément détruite. Cela resterait sans doute à jamais la pire injustice à laquelle il devait faire face et Albus détestait les injustices plus que tout au monde.

Peut-être que les choses pouvaient évoluer. Peut-être que la vie des sorciers pouvait être améliorée ; mais il refoula cette idée dans un coin de sa tête. Ce n'étaient pas deux jeunes hommes à peine adultes qui allaient changer la face du monde, même en y déversant toute l'énergie nécessaire. Cela n'arrivait presque jamais. Certes, quelques jeunes sorciers avaient réussi à graver leurs noms dans le temps par de grands exploits, mais de là à imaginer un jour Bathilda griffer leurs deux noms dans un de ses livres, c'était pousser l'illusion un peu loin. Peut-être que lui et Grindelwald entreprendraient quelque chose, peu-importe quoi, un jour, mais Albus doutait fortement que cela puisse marquer l'histoire.

Et pourtant, lorsque son esprit essaya de l'imaginer, cela provoqua un intense sentiment de désir au fond de lui. Après ça, il ne put plus jamais s'en débarrasser totalement.


	3. Chapitre 3

Avec le temps, les lettres d'Elphias, les récits de ses voyages aux quatre coins du monde et de ses découvertes s'entassaient sur le bureau d'Albus. Il les lisait toujours et elles le faisaient sourire. Parfois, il regrettait même de ne pas avoir pu partir avec lui, mais il y voyait moins d'intérêt qu'avant et surtout, la frustration que les premières lettres avaient provoquée s'était désormais complètement envolée. Lui aussi apprenait des choses à Godric's Hollow. Gellert était le sorcier le plus intelligent qui lui ait été donné de rencontrer et le plus puissant aussi, autant que lui, si ce n'est plus, il devait bien l'avouer. Pourtant, Albus avait toujours eu, et en connaissance de cause, une très hautes estime de ses propres talents.

Gellert lui avait appris des tas de choses, comme de nouvelles formes de magies dont il n'aurait jamais entendu parler en voyageant avec Elphias, car on ne pouvait les trouver qu'en les cherchant, ce qui pour la plupart aurait été très mal vu. Mais Albus comprit très vite que Gellert se fichait totalement de ça. Peu importe à quel point la magie pouvait être dangereuse ou cruelle, elle l'intéressait tout le temps, sous toutes ses formes ; il avait une curiosité insatiable. Parfois, Albus s'inquiétait ; parce qu'il lui avait parlé de sortilèges, de potions…terribles…inimaginables. D'une cruauté telle qu'ils avaient dû être mis au point par des esprits malades. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'entre de mauvaise mains…Mais ses mains à lui n'étaient pas mauvaises et celles de Gellert finissaient toujours par les saisir pour les serrer entre ses doigts fins en lui rappelant que toutes formes de magie, si mauvaise puisse-t-elle avoir l'air, pouvait être utilisé pour faire des choses exceptionnelles.

Gellert savait le convaincre, même si Albus était toujours retissant à entendre parler de magie noire. Sauf qu'il ne se lassait pas de voir cette étincelle d'excitation faire pétiller ses yeux pâles à chaque fois que celui-ci se lançait dans des explications passionnées.

-Ce que tu cherches à me dire, c'est que nous pouvons établir une domination sur les moldus et nous servir de la magie noire et que tout ça, serait pour le plus grand bien ? lui avait un jour demandé Albus alors qu'ils étaient assis face à face sur le lit de Gellert.

Le visage de Gellert s'était illuminé.

-Pour le plus grand bien ? Oui, c'est exactement ça ! Pour le plus grand bien !

Et comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire, il lui saisit fermement les deux mains. Son sourire était radieux et contagieux. Peu à peu, ses idées avaient commencé leur cheminement dans l'esprit d'Albus et elles ne lui semblaient plus si controversées que ça, finalement.

Le plus grand bien.

Désormais, quand Gellert lui disait des choses qu'il avait du mal à concevoir, il se raccrochait à ça. Encore et toujours. Le plus grand bien. Albus lui répétait souvent ses mots; peut-être par peur inconsciente que son ami ne les oublie et que le savoir et la puissance fasse naître en lui une soif de pouvoir qui, il le savait, avait déjà détruit les esprits de bien des hommes.

Albus avait d'abord eu peur de se montrer redondant, mais très vite, Gellert s'était approprier ses mots, semblant presque s'en délecter et c'était en quelque sorte devenu leur slogan ; des mots qui impliquaient bien plus que ce qu'ils en avaient l'air.

Pour le plus grand bien.

Le point culminant de toutes leurs conversations. Albus n'en avait pas vraiment conscience, mais ça l'enthousiasmait énormément. Beaucoup plus que ça aurait dû. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il aurait pensé avant, mais rencontrer Gellert avait fait de lui un homme nouveau et surtout un homme plus fort, plus ambitieux qu'il ne l'était déjà et surtout, plus audacieux.

L'un comme l'autre ne voyait plus le temps passer lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, à tel point qu'au moment de se séparer le soir, ils finissaient tous les deux par s'échanger des lettres pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Le hibou d'Albus n'avait jamais été autant sollicité qu'en cette période.

Gellert était devenu une constante vitale pour lui. Il n'arrivait plus à imaginer son avenir sans y voir de grands profits communs avec le blond et celui-ci ne cessait de hanter son esprit.

-Tu m'as l'air songeur, mon frère, lui fit un jour remarquer Aberforth au petit-déjeuner alors qu'Ariana qui avait passé une nuit difficile venait tout juste de remonter se coucher.

Albus eu immédiatement, et à raison, le sentiment que son frère avait attendu d'être seul avec lui pour lui envoyer en pleine figure tous les reproches qu'il avait à lui faire; car il était devenu extrêmement rare qu'Aberforth lui adresse la parole pour une autre raison.

-J'ai beaucoup de choses à penser ces temps-ci, lui dit-il froidement en espérant le faire renoncer à toutes tentatives de dispute alors qu'il avait vraiment mieux à faire que ça.

Il n'aimait pas du tout cette façon qu'Aberforth avait de le regarder, un peu comme s'il était la cause de tous les malheurs du monde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? demanda Albus en commençant à perdre patience.

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir hier soir, alors je suis allé faire un tour dans le jardin.

Il avait donc décidé de tourner autour du chaudron…Parfais. Grand bien lui fasse.

-Parfois, il suffit d'un peu d'air frais pour aider à trouver le sommeil, marmonna Albus en baissant les yeux vers un parchemin sur lequel il griffonnait depuis un moment.

-J'ai découvert quelque chose d'intrigant.

Aberforth n'avait jamais été du genre à tergiverser, et lorsqu'il s'y mettait, surtout avec son frère, c'était souvent dans le but de lui faire perdre patience parce qu'il savait parfaitement que la conversation qui allait suivre mènerait inévitablement à une dispute. Albus n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser prendre à son jeu.

-Vraiment ? fit-il d'un air septique et peu intéresser.

-Oh, pour toi ça n'a certainement rien de surprenant, tu le sais déjà. Je parlais du hibou qui n'a cessé ses allers-retours entre ta chambre et la maison de Madame Bagshot. Toute la nuit.

La plume d'Albus s'arrêta un court instant sur le parchemin. Il bu une longue gorgé de thé, toujours en gardant les yeux rivés sur ce qu'il faisait.

-Si tu as vu qu'il se rendait jusqu'à chez elle, alors tu ne t'es pas contenté de te promener dans le jardin, remarqua-t-il d'un ton moralisateur toute en sachant que cela risquait d'énerver son frère.

-Tu essayes de me faire changer de sujet.

-Pas du tout, mais tu es mineur et je ne veux pas que tu sortes sans m'en informer ; tu es sous ma responsabilité. Et si tu veux tout savoir, Madame Bagshot héberge actuellement son petit-neveu, Gellert Grindelwald ; je l'ai rencontré à plusieurs reprises. C'est quelqu'un de passionnant et vraiment charmant. Nous entretenons une correspondance très intéressante.

Aberforth siffla entre ses dents d'un air ironique.

-Tu crois m'apprendre quelque chose Albus ? J'ai déjà aperçu ce type. J'ai également remarqué que depuis son arrivé, tu n'étais plus beaucoup à la maison. Ne me fait pas croire que vous ne faîte que vous croiser dans la rue par hasard ; tu passes tes journées avec lui. Alors, vous envoyer toute ses lettres même le soir…

Albus posa brusquement sa plume sur la table et consentit à lever un regard glacial en direction de son petit frère. Si Aberforth avait vraiment cherché à le mettre en colère, alors il avait réussi son coup. De quel droit se permettait-il de juger ses agissements de la sorte ?

\- Que veux-tu, il est la seule stimulation intellectuelle que je puisse encore trouver ici, dit Albus d'un ton cinglant. Je suis adulte et responsable de mes choix, tu n'as aucun commentaire à faire là-dessus.

Un son étrange échappa au plus jeune.

-C'est drôle Albus, vraiment, c'est très drôle…

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle à ce que j'ai un peu de compagnie de temps en temps !

-C'est drôle, parce que tu passes plus de temps avec ce Grindelwald qu'avec ta propre famille !

Les mots éclatèrent avec un sérieux qui fit frissonner Albus. Ne s'étant pas attendu à ce genre de remarque, il prit une profonde inspiration pour retrouver son calme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je n'ai pas quitté la maison ces deux derniers jours…

Et comme toutes les fois où il ne pouvait pas passer du temps avec son nouvel ami, parce qu'il ne devait pas oublier ses responsabilités auprès de sa famille, il se retrouvait avec une désagréable sensation de vide au creux de l'estomac. Dès qu'il retrouvait enfin Gellert, le vide se remplissait par une chaleur irradiante qui se répandait chaque fois un peu plus dans son corps. A maintes reprises, Albus s'était demandé si le blond éprouvait la même sensation ; mais il ne pouvait décemment pas lui poser la question.

-Et pourtant on ne t'a presque pas vu. Tu passes tes journées enfermé dans ta chambre, pour lui écrire, je suppose ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi mes activités te concernent.

-Je m'en contre fous de ce que tu fais…

-Surveille le ton que tu emploies avec moi!

-...mais sache une chose, tu manques à Ariana, ce qui est ironique pour quelqu'un qui vit sous le même toit qu'elle !

Albus ouvrit la bouche stupéfait, mais ne trouva rien à répondre. De toute façon, Aberforth ne lui en laissa pas le temps ; pas plus que pour emmagasiner la violence de la vérité qu'il venait de lui cracher en plein figure.

-Ne te torture pas l'esprit, je peux m'occuper d'elle tout seul, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais pu compter sur ton aide avant, mais fait un effort et passe un peu plus de temps en sa compagnie. Je ne te demande pas grand-chose ; qu'elle sache simplement que tu ne l'as pas oublié.

Passer du temps avec Ariana… Ce n'était pas que cela le dérangeait, il aimait sa petite sœur plus que tout. Elle était douce et attentionnée, mais Albus souffrait de rester trop longtemps sans enrichir son savoir et Ariana, malgré ses treize ans, gardait les stigmates d'une enfant. S'il passait du temps avec elle, le manque de Gellert allait se faire sentir, et peut-être le ressentirait-elle également, peut-être penserait-elle que son grand frère restait à ses côtés à contrecœur. Ça allait la rendre triste et cela risquait de provoquer une autre crise.

Avec une lucidité qui dérangea énormément Albus, son frère ajouta :

-Et si ton problème, c'est que tu ne peux plus te passer de ce type qui est si intelligent pour mériter ton intérêt, alors tu n'as qu'à l'inviter à venir. C'est toi qui commandes ici désormais, tu me l'as assez répété.

Aberforth se leva, en faisant grincer sa chaise sur le parquet de façon sinistre et tourna le dos à son frère, le laissant seul sans jeter un regard en arrière. Il voulait sans doute s'assurer que leurs éclats de voix n'aient pas réveillé Ariana.

Albus avait définitivement abandonné sa plume ; il restait immobile, sur sa chaise, regardant fixement l'endroit où son frère avait disparu et ressassant tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Une phrase l'avait percuté plus que le reste, et sans doute pas celle qu'Aberforth avait espéré. Il était chez lui, c'était le chef de famille, celui qui décidait des règles de la maison. Oui, il devait s'occuper de son frère et de sa sœur, c'était son devoir. Non, il n'avait pas à mettre sa propre vie de côté pour ça ; il n'avait pas non plus à séparer les deux.

Il se leva presque aussi bruyamment que son frère et partit en vitesse à la recherche d'une cape; l'hiver était rude, il risquait de regretter s'il sortait découvert. Albus ne devait pourtant pas se rendre très loin, juste à quelques maisons de là. Il avait quelqu'un à inviter.

 

-Pourquoi tu as l'air si nerveux Albus ? Tu n'as pas à justifier la présence d'un de tes amis dans ta propre maison, même si ça pourrait déplaire à ton frère et ta sœur.

-Je suis juste un peu inquiet.

-Je le vois bien, mais il n'y a pas de raison. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais sur le point de présenter ton petit-ami à tes parents, dit distraitement Gellert. Je ne suis que le neveu de votre sympathique voisine.

Albus se sentit rougir et détourna rapidement le regard en espérant que Gellert ne se rende compte de rien. Il essaya de dévier le sujet sur une pente moins glissante.

-C'est à cause du comportement de mon frère que je me fais du souci ; il n'a pas toujours un caractère facile. Il risque de se montrer désagréable avec toi, sans aucune raison…

-Je ferrais abstraction.

-Et puis, ma sœur…Enfin, après ce que je t'ai dit, tu devines que son comportement avec des inconnus peut être un peu bizarre. En y repensant, je ne crois pas qu'elle a rencontré quelqu'un d'autre que mon ami Elphias ses dernières années. Je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir.

-Arrête un peu de t'en faire, dit Gellert en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Je te parie une bourse de galions qu'elle va m'adorer.

-Tu perdrais ton argent, elle va sans doute rester cacher derrière les jambes d'Aberforth et ne pas prononcer un mot.

Pour une fois, Albus regretta que sa maison et celle de Bathilda soit si proche l'une de l'autre. Même si Gellert avait raison et qu'il n'avait pas de véritable raison de s'inquiéter, il redoutait quand même que son nouvel ami se retrouve à avoir des mauvais souvenirs du temps passer en sa compagnie.

-Si mon frère se montre désagréable avec toi…Je n'ai pas envie que tu passes un mauvais moment, alors je comprendrais que tu change d'avis.

-C'est donc ça le cœur du problème ?

Albus soupira de dépit, ça ne servait à rien de nier.

-J'aime vraiment passer du temps avec toi, mais je ne peux pas délaisser ma famille…Je n'ai simplement pas envie de t'ennuyer.

-Albus, je ne vois pas comment il me serait possible de m'ennuyer en ta présence.

Gellert le regardait si intensément qu'il avait l'impression qu'il sondait son esprit. Priant pour qu'Aberforth se comporte de façon convenable, Albus osa enfin pousser la porte.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver son frère et sa sœur, ils étaient tout les deux installés sur le canapé. Le regard somnolant, Ariana était affalée contre son frère en l'écoutant paresseusement lui lire une histoire. Le bruit de la porte qui se refermait attira leur attention. Aberforth se leva, les sourcils froncés ; il était de toute évidence gêné par cette interruption. Ariana s'était levée également, ses grands yeux bleus et craintifs posés sur l'inconnu qui venait d'entrer dans la maison. Comme Albus l'avait prédit, elle se cacha immédiatement derrière les jambes d'Aberforth.

Il jeta un regard en biais à Gellert, comme pour lui signifier « tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit », mais le blond n'en perdit pas pour autant son sourire incontestablement amusé. Albus, lui, ne trouvait vraiment rien de drôle à cette situation ; il aurait mille fois préféré passer du temps seul avec Gellert, flânant, parlant de leurs exploits magiques et inventant de nouveaux sortilèges.

Il lut dans le regard de son frère, non sans un certain pincement au cœur, que ses pensées profondes étaient visibles sur son visage. Sur ce point, Albus ne pourrait pas blâmer se colère, Aberforth avait raison, il était atrocement égoïste…Au prix d'un gros effort, il fit comme si de rien n'était.

-Voici mon frère, Aberforth, dit Albus en lui lançant tout de même un regard en biais pour lui signifier de montrer une attitude moins hostile.

Le blond tendit une de ses longues et élégantes mains en direction du plus jeune.

-Gellert Grindelwald. Je suis ravi de te connaître.

Grondement indéchiffrable en guise de réponse, accompagné d'une expression loin d'être ravi, mais Aberforth accepta la poignée de main. Albus lui trouvait une allure effroyablement gauche face à l'élégance naturelle du blond.

-Et voici ma petite sœur. Ariana, tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher, Gellert est un ami et c'est le petit-neveu de Madame Bagshot.

Hésitante, elle fit un pas sur le côté, dévisageant le nouvel arrivant des pieds à la tête comme si elle évaluait le danger. Gellert fit doucement bouger sa baguette, s'attirant un regard inquiet de la jeune fille. Albus ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il la tenait en main jusque-là.

-Ariana n'aime pas qu'on pratique la magie devant elle, menaça Aberforth.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle peut apprendre à l'apprécier, répondit Gellert d'un ton confiant avec un sourire doux, tout à l'intention d'Ariana, collé sur les lèvres.

Bougeant à peine sa baguette, il fit apparaître un sublime bouquet de rose d'un rouge profond dans sa main. Et sur la table près d'Ariana, c'est une poupée de cire aux longs cheveux blonds, aux cils épais et vêtue d'une somptueuse robe dorée qui se matérialisa. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent à la fois un peu effrayés et émerveillés.

Gellert lui tendit le bouquet de roses, qu'elle accepta avec un sourire timide, puis il attrapa délicatement sa main pour y déposer un léger baiser en s'inclinant devant elle.

-Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer enfin, Miss Dumbledore.

Ses joues pâles se réchauffèrent d'une douce teinte rosée qui redonna un peu de vie à son visage.

-Merci, Monsieur Grindelwald, souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Oh, je t'en pris ma belle, appelle moi Gellert.

Elle hocha la tête, encore un peu plus rouge.

C'était tout bonnement stupéfiant et au souvenir d'Albus, la première fois qu'Ariana avait une réaction si positive lorsqu'on lui présentait une nouvelle personne. Si Aberforth ne déridait pas, semblant ne pas apprécier ça, Albus lui, comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il se passait. Sa sœur était sous le charme. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, à son sens, il était extrêmement difficile de résister à Gellert Grindelwald.

-Tu devrais aller les mettre dans un vase, Ariana, dit Albus n'y revenant toujours pas.

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête et s'éloigna d'un pas sautillant.

-Je ne me rappelle pas la dernière fois que je l'ai vu sourire de la sorte, souffla-t-il d'un air absent.

-Ça arrive de temps en temps, tu n'es simplement pas là pour le voir, lui fit remarquer Aberforth.

Son ton était loin d'être chaleureux, mais il semblait montrer un peu moins d'animosité envers Gellert que lors de son arrivé bien que la méfiance demeurait dans son regard.

-Du thé ? proposa Albus à son invité en ignorant son frère.

-Volontiers, répondit-il en le suivant dans la cuisine.

Albus entreprit de débarrasser d'un coup de baguette la vaisselle du petit-déjeuner que son frère, sans grande surprise, n'avait pas prit la peine d'enlever.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'interrogea Gellert en apercevant le parchemin griffonné qu'Albus avait abandonné sur la table en se précipitant dehors.

-Oh ne fait pas attention à ça, ce n'est rien de bien intéressant. Juste quelques idées ; j'écris un autre essai sur la métamorphose.

-Un autre ? Tu en as déjà rédigé ?

Le regard de Gellert était admiratif et cela fit bondir le cœur d'Albus dans sa poitrine. Il avait déjà maintes et maintes fois été félicité pour ses travaux, mais jamais encore cela ne lui avait fait cet effet-là.

-J'ai publié plusieurs essais dans un manuel de métamorphose lorsque j'étais à Hogwarts. Je les ai dans ma chambre, si ça t'intéresse d'y jeter un coup d'oe…

-J'en serais plus qu'honoré ! Publier des essais alors que tu n'étais même pas encore diplômé…Bon sang Albus, et dire que je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas me surprendre encore d'avantage, je me suis bien trompé !

-Je peux te les montrer tout de suite.

Mais quelque chose sonnait faut dans cette idée. Il avait fait venir Gellert afin d'être en présence d'Ariana, mais s'il restait enfermer dans une autre pièce, à quoi cela servait-il ?

-Je n'ai pas dit que tu devais la suivre partout en permanence, soupira Aberfoth en apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte, simplement être un peu plus présent. Si tu parvins à dîner en même temps que nous ce soir, ce sera déjà un bon début.

Son frère arrivait de mieux en mieux à comprendre le fond de sa pensée ; il devait peut-être s'en inquiéter. Aberforth ne lui avait jamais semblé particulièrement perspicace, cela devait vouloir dire que lui devenait trop transparent.

-Je peux très bien lire tes travaux si ta sœur est à côté, lui fit remarquer Gellert.

C'était vrai. Mais Albus aurait tout de même aimé passer un peu de temps seul avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça de cette manière, encore moins devant son frère. Alors, il se força à sourire de façon la plus naturelle possible.

-Viens, je vais te montrer ça !

 

Albus eu réellement l'impression de passer un moment normal, dans une famille normale, qui n'avait pas connu ce lot de tragédie. Ariana et Aberforth étaient installés sur le tapis du salon et faisaient une partie de bavboules en riant aux éclats. Albus les observait pensivement, alors que Gellert, assis à ses côtés sur le canapé était plongé avec attention dans le tout premier essaie sur la métamorphose qu'il avait publié. Sa cheville battait l'air, touchant de temps à autre la jambe d'Albus. A chaque fois, cela le fit frissonner et il faillit bien renverser sa tasse de thé à deux reprises. Heureusement, tout le monde était trop occupé pour s'en rendre compte.

-Vous voulez faire une partie avec nous ? leur demanda soudain Ariana.

Aberforth les défia du regard de refuser.

-Je n'y ai jamais joué, dit Gellert. Ce n'est pas très répandu à Dumstrang.

Albus entendit derrière ses mots que même si c'était le cas, il n'avait jamais été un grand adepte des jeux de société.

-On t'apprendra, c'est très facile, dit Ariana d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

Albus chercha un moyen de désamorcer la situation, il se doutait que Gellert n'avait vraiment pas envie de perdre son temps avec ce genre de choses, mais à sa grande surprise, son ami sourit à Ariana.

-Je veux bien essayer, si ça ne dérange pas ton frère, bien entendu.

Ils ne savaient pas s'il parlait d'Albus ou Aberforth, mais quoi qu'il en soit aucun des deux n'osa contrarier leur petite sœur.

Effectivement, les règles du bavboules n'étaient pas très compliquées et Gellert eu vite fait de les apprendre et de gagner la partie.

-La chance du débutant, marmonna Ariana d'un air boudeur.

-Souhaitez-vous prendre votre revanche, mademoiselle, juste nous deux.

Cette idée fit pétiller ses yeux de malice.

-Tu n'auras pas autant de chance deux fois de suite !

-C'est ce que nous verrons !

Et alors qu'ils se plongeaient dans une nouvelle partie, Albus s'éloigna pour refaire du thé. Il entendit les pas de son frère le suivre, mais ne dit pas un mot jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'adosse à la table de la cuisine. Aberforth ne semblait pas décidé briser le silence.

-Tu es toujours méfiant envers lui, constata finalement Albus.

-Il y a quelque chose qui me dérange chez ce type, je ne saurais pas dire quoi.

-Le fait qu'il soit mon ami et un garçon vraiment brillant sans doute, grinça l'aîné entre ses dents.

-Arrête tes idioties Albus. Ça, je n'en ai rien à faire ; j'ai un mauvais présentement c'est tout. Mais tant qu'il fait sourire Ariana, tout vas bien. Il a tout de même des airs de sale bonhomme.

Albus allait répliquer qu'il n'y avait rien qui pouvait plus s'éloigner d'un « sale bonhomme » que le charmant garçon qui prenait sur lui pour jouer avec Ariana, mais il n'eu pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'Aberforth retournait déjà auprès de leur sœur et de Gellert ; sans doute avait-il peur de la laisser seule avec lui.

Son frère l'avait-il suivi simplement lui dire qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Gellert ? Et d'un ton si grave en plus…C'était encore un de ces jours où Albus n'arrivait vraiment plus à comprendre le sens des agissements d'Aberforth. Albus sentit un poids lui étouffer la poitrine. Son frère était complètement insensé. Ça devait être de la jalousie, rien de plus. Gellert était séduisant et incroyablement intelligent, Aberforth n'arrivait pas à le comprendre, ça l'énervait et il ne cherchait pas à voir plus loin que les idées qu'il s'était faites.

-J'ai gagné ! s'exclama la jeune fille quand Albus revint auprès d'eux.

-Je me suis laissé avoir, soupira Gellert faussement déçu.

Le Gryffindor comprit sans difficulté qu'il l'avait laissé gagné, mais Ariana ne semblait se douter de rien et elle était radieuse. Gellert jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

\- Il faut que je rentre, Bathilda veut me présenter un de ses amis historiens ce soir.

La jeune fille lui adressa une moue un peu déçue, mais Aberforth l'attrapa par la main.

-Viens Ariana, il faut qu'on commence à préparer le dîner.

Et ils laissèrent Albus et Gellert seuls dans le salon.

-Désolé, pour ça, dit Albus contrit en regardant le jeu de bavboules.

-Ça ne m'a pas dérangé. Ta sœur n'a pas mérité ce qui lui est arrivé et un peu de distraction ne peut pas lui faire de mal.

-Je te remercie, pour tout, vraiment.

-Tu n'as pas à le faire.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au canapé où il avait abandonné les essais de métamorphoses.

-Je peux te les emprunter ? J'aimerais les finir.

-Tu as vraiment l'intention de lire entièrement les idioties d'un étudiant qui s'ennuyait pendant ses week-ends ? s'amusa Albus.

-Ce ne sont pas des idioties, loin de là !

-Prends-les si tu veux, ils ne me servent pas vraiment ici.

Et surtout, son cœur s'emballait à l'idée que Gellert puisse apprécier son travail. Ce garçon qui était si exigent et Albus ne l'avait que trop souvent entendu se plaindre que tous les professeurs qu'il avait eu à Dumstrang étaient trop incompétent pour lui. Et pourtant, il le regardait, lui, avec toutes cette admiration dans les yeux !

Quand il partit, Albus resta sur le pas de la porte un long moment après l'avoir perdu de vue avant de rejoindre la cuisine d'un air rêveur. Le dîner était déjà servi ; son assiette refroidissait, mais il n'en avait rien à faire.

-Je comprends que tu l'aimes beaucoup Albus, c'est un garçon vraiment très gentil !

-Tu l'as déjà dit, Ariana, s'exaspéra Aberfoth.

-C'est à toi que je l'ai dit. En plus, il est très beau ! N'est-ce pas Albus qu'il l'est ?

La gorgée d'eau qu'il était en train d'avaler resta coincée dans sa gorge, il manqua de peu de s'étouffer, mais ce ne fut pas ça qui causa la soudaine bouffé de chaleur qui venait de l'envahir.

-Tu rougis, mon frère, remarqua Aberforth.

Albus n'aurait sut dire si c'était du mépris ou de la moquerie qu'il entendait dans sa voix, en revanche, il su que pour ne pas arranger les choses, ses joues s'étaient colorées encore plus.

-Ça veut dire qu'il est amoureux ! s'exclama sa sœur !

Il reposa brusquement son verre sur la table, ce n'était pas le jour pour boire. Essayaient-ils de le tuer tous les deux ?

-Arrête de dire des bêtises Ariana et finis ton assiette.

Elle s'exécuta, mais ses yeux continuaient à le narguer.

Albus alla se coucher tôt ce soir-là, mais étendu sur son lit, fixant le plafond, il fut bien incapable de s'endormir et plusieurs heures se passèrent sans qu'il ne ferme un œil, trop obnubilé par toutes ses pensées qui convergeaient dans la même direction : celle de la maison de Mrs. Bagshot.

Machinalement, il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et eu un sursaut de surprise lorsqu'une silhouette pâle se découpa dans l'obscurité, juste sous ses yeux. C'était un Grand-duc de Sibérie qu'il commençait à bien connaître maintenant et qui portait un petit bout de parchemin accroché à la patte par un cordon de cuire. Il tapa au carreau avec insistance. Albus sortit de son lit d'un bon pour ouvrir la fenêtre et détacher en précipitation le petit morceau de parchemin.

Albus,

Tu es décidément le sorcier le plus brillant que j'ai jamais rencontré dans ma vie ! Tes recherches de métamorphoses tiennent du génie et désormais, je ne peux que rêver encore plus des grandes choses que nous pourrions accomplir ensemble.

J'espère que mon hibou ne te réveillera pas, mais je me sentais trop impatient d'attendre demain pour te le dire.

Avec toute mon admiration,

Gellert.

Albus relut les à mots plusieurs reprise, avec une lenteur excessive, pour bien les imprégner dans sa mémoire. Il imaginait la voix de Gellert en train de les prononcer encore et encore, avec son doux accent qui le faisait frissonner depuis le plus profond de son être. Son cœur battait la chamade, il était tremblant, un peu comme s'il allait tomber malade, sauf que c'était beaucoup plus agréable. Tout son corps était en alerte, il bouillonnait de l'intérieur, se sentait grisé et avait la bouche incroyablement sèche.

Ariana avait raison, il était éperdument amoureux. Gellert Grindelwald serait sa perte.

D'une main distraite, Albus caressa les plumes du hibou en jetant un coup d'œil à la cage vide du sien qu'il avait laissé sortir en début de soirée, pensant ne pas avoir besoin de ses services.

-Je crois que ce n'est pas ce soir que tu pourras chasser tranquillement.

L'animal émit un hululement courroucé en donnant un violent coup de bec dans sa main, mais Albus ne s'en soucia pas. S'installant à son bureau, il posa le message soigneusement sur les autres qu'il avait reçus ses derniers jours ; ils les conservaient tous précieusement. Il attrapa une plume bien taillée et une bouteille d'encre en se demandant si Gellert ressentait la même chose que lui lorsqu'il recevait des lettres de sa part.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

-Tu as toute l'admiration de ma sœur, elle n'a plus lâché cette poupée que tu lui as offerte, dit Albus à Gellert lorsqu'ils se virent la fois suivante. C'était vraiment gentil de ta part.

-Ça m'a fait plaisir.

-Et elle n'a pas cessé de me demander quand tu allais revenir, je crois qu'elle veut te remercier, alors sur ses ordres, je dois t'inviter à venir prendre le thé chez nous demain après-midi.

Ils ont rit, tous les deux conscient que cet enthousiasme d'Ariana était quelque chose de rare.

-Tu sais vraiment comment te faire apprécier.

-J'y travaille dur, avoua Gellert avec un sourire en coins qu'Albus ne sut pas comment interpréter. Dis à ta sœur que j'accepte et que j'en suis même honoré de son invitation.

Oui, songea Albus, peu de monde pourrait lui résister et certainement pas moi.

Désormais, Gellert avait pris l'habitude de rejoindre Albus chez lui et tout se passait relativement bien, si ce n'est qu'ils ne pouvaient pas parler aussi librement, surtout depuis le jour où Aberforth avait surprit Gellert en train d'essayer, pour la énième fois, de convaincre son frère d'une possibilité de prise de mouvoir sur les moldus et le monde sorcier. L'expression de son visage à ce moment-là ne laissait que très peu de doute sur ce qu'il pensait de la conversation.

Lorsque le mois de décembre débuta, il fut évident pour Albus qu'Aberforth n'allait plus les importuner longtemps et une violente dispute éclata à ce sujet. C'était une de celle qui poussait Albus à suivre son frère dans toute la maison.

\- Ecoute-moi quand je te parle !

Albus était sur le point de se demander s'il n'allait pas devoir se servir de sa baguette pour l'immobiliser. Sauf qu'Ariana ne cessait de leur courir après également, en leur criant de se calmer, et qu'utiliser la magie risquait juste de déclencher une crise.

-A quoi ça servirais ? Tu vas me dire la même chose qu'avant et ma réponse serra la même ! Non !

Quelques coups secs furent frappés à la porte.

-Entrez ! hurlèrent les deux garçons d'une même voix, plus par réflexe que dans l'intention d'inviter la personne qui venait les importuner dans une dispute pareille.

La porte s'entrouvrit et Gellert se glissa à l'intérieur, les sourcils froncés. Aucun des garçons Dumbledore ne prit la peine de tourner la tête vers lui.

-Commence à rassembler tes affaires, je ne veux pas que tu fasses ta valise à la dernière minute !

-A quoi bon puisque je n'y retournerais pas maintenant !

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Gellert en s'approchant d'Ariana pour se pencher à sa hauteur.

-Albus veut qu'Aberforth retourne à l'école la semaine prochaine.

Elle commençait à trembler violemment et de grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il se dispute depuis des heures, ils ne vont jamais s'arrêter.

Elle tremblait de plus en plus, c'était comme si de la magie crépitait tout autour d'elle, cherchant à s'échapper de son corps.

Gellert approcha sa main, sans pour autant la toucher. C'était ça. C'était bel et bien ça.

Si un observateur attentif l'avait regardé à cet instant, il aurait sans doute remarqué les frissons d'excitation dans sa nuque et la lueur de curiosité dangereuse dans son regard. Mais l'observateur le plus attentif de la pièce était trop occupé à hurler sur son petit frère pour y prêter attention.

-Arrête d'essayer de négocier, ma décision est prise, on fera ce que j'ai décidé et pas autrement.

-Et pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas attendre jusqu'à ce que soient passées les vacances de Noël ?

-Et puis quoi ensuite ? Attendre jusqu'à celles de pâques ? Puis la fin de l'année ? Tu as déjà pris beaucoup trop de retard et en accord avec le directeur, j'ai jugé que…

-Ton jugement, tu peux te le foutre…

-Ça suffit ! Tu feras ce que je te dis. A la fin de la semaine, ta valise sera faite et si ce n'est pas le cas, alors tu te débrouilleras par toi-même à Hogwarts sans tes affaires !

-Tu comptes m'y traîner de force ?

-Si je dois transplaner avec toi directement dans le train, je le ferrais !

Albus tourna le dos à son frère, ne supportant plus de l'avoir sous les yeux. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua Ariana près de l'entrée ainsi les traces de larmes son visage ; elle vivait toujours très mal les disputes aussi violentes. Puis, il vit la main posée sur son épaule et fit enfin attention à la présence de Gellert. Sa présence auprès d'Ariana venait sûrement d'éviter une catastrophe. Il s'était laissé emporter, il n'aurait pas dû, sachant parfaitement qu'Aberforth réagirait mal. Mais ça avait été plus fort que lui et pour une fois ses nerfs avaient prient le dessus. Il ne voulait pas rester ici. Il avait besoin de se calmer.

-Ariana, tu devrais faire du thé pour Aberforth, ça lui évitera peut-être une extinction de voix.

Alors que sa sœur disparaissait dans la cuisine, il entendit l'exclamation de son frère, prêt à se lancer dans une nouvelle joute verbale, mais il l'ignora complètement. Albus agrippa le bras de Gellert, le forçant à faire demi-tour. Celui-ci lui lança un regard surpris.

-J'ai besoin de prendre l'air ! dit-il sèchement.

Tirant Gellert à l'extérieur, il claqua la porte derrière lui ; pas assez vite pour ne pas entendre l'insulter qu'Aberforth venait de lui cracher. Alors il accéléra le pas, sa main se crispant un peu plus sur le bras du blond.

-Albus, finit par l'appeler calmement celui-ci alors qu'ils s'étaient suffisamment éloignés de la maison pour ne plus la voir.

Il s'arrêta d'un coup, observant sa main toujours fermement agrippée autour du bras de Gellert ; ses ongles étaient enfoncés dans sa chaire, froissant sa cape ; peut-être même qu'il lui faisait mal…Il le lâcha comme si son contacte venait de le brûler.

-Je suis désolé. Je me suis laissé emporter ; mais mon frère va me rendre fou. Tu n'aurais pas dû assister à ça.

Gellert posa doucement une main dans le creux de ses reins et de longs et délicieux frissons grimpèrent le long de son dos.

-Marchons. Tu as besoin de te vider la tête.

Leurs pas les avaient amenés près du cimetière, jusqu'au banc ; leur banc. Gellert appuya avec un peu plus de force dans son dos, le poussant à s'asseoir ; ce qu'Albus accepta sans se faire prier. Il sursauta en sentant le bras son ami le saisir par les épaules pour l'attirer un peu plus près de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Il fait froid et tu n'as pas pris ta cape, dit Gellert en faisant glisser la sienne de manière à ce qu'elle recouvre leurs épaules à tous les deux.

C'était vrai, il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à se couvrir, et en réalité, il n'avait pas non plus sentit la température glaciale jusqu'à ce que Gellert lui fasse remarquer. La colère lui avait réchauffé le sang plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

-Et si quelqu'un nous voyait comme ça ?

-Personne ne se promène dehors par un temps pareil, et quand bien même ça serait le cas…Et bien peu importe.

Les joues d'Albus s'étaient également réchauffées, mais là colère n'avait plus rien à voir là-dedans.

-Tu imagines un peu ce qu'ils pourraient penser ?

-Je ne m'en soucie pas vraiment, encore moins s'il s'agit de l'avis des moldus. Mais si tu préfères que je te laisse avoir froid, alors tu n'as qu'a me le dire, fit Gellert soudain crispé.

Albus se demanda s'il l'avait vexé.

-Non, souffla-t-il sincèrement en essayant de cacher son malaise.

Tout était silencieux autour d'eux. Est-ce que Gellert pouvait entendre son cœur qui tambourinait beaucoup trop fort dans sa poitrine ? Si s'était le cas, il ne laissait paraître aucun signe, se contentant d'observer le cimetière désert devant eux. Albus songea à sa mère reposait sous terres si près de lui et pourtant complètement inaccessible…Qu'aurait-elle pensé de le voir renvoyer Aberforth à l'école avec tant d'insistance ? Elle aurait dit que c'était la bonne solution…sûrement. Après tout, Albus savait que ce n'était pas un deuil qui n'était pas encore fait qui avait provoqué une réaction si violente, son frère avait simplement peur de s'éloigner d'Ariana. Mais Albus saurait prendre soin d'elle, c'était son rôle après tout et il ne fallait pas qu'Aberforth sacrifie sa réussite scolaire pour la surveiller en permanence. Oui, sa mère aurait été d'accord ; il essaya de s'en convaincre.

Il aurait voulu se blottir encore un peu plus contre Gellert, mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça ; il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de lui laisser entrevoir ses sentiments, ça risquerait de l'éloigner. Albus n'était pas sûr de le supporter ; pas maintenant. Alors il se contenta de profiter de cette proximité déjà bien supérieure à ce qu'il aurait pu rêver. Il saurait s'en contenter.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais venir chez moi dimanche ? Je dois transplaner jusqu'à la gare avec Aberforth, il faudrait que quelqu'un surveille Ariana…Si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sûr…

-Tu me fais suffisamment confiance pour la laisser sous ma surveillance ?

-Ça ne serra que l'histoire de quelques minutes et…

Il s'arrêta brusquement dans sa phrase, réalisant ce que Gellert venait de dire.

-Quelle idée, bien sûr que je te fais confiance !

Gellert lui adressa un doux sourire.

-Cela ne va pas de soit. Tu m'avais bien dit qu'elle ne supportait pas toujours la compagnie d'inconnus.

-Mais tu n'es plus un inconnu, tu sais qu'elle t'adore et puis…Je t'ai vu avec elle tout à l'heure, alors que je me disputais avec mon frère.

-Je n'ai fait que rester debout à ses côtés.

-Si tu n'avais pas été là, elle aurait probablement fait une crise, et ça aurait été de notre faute ; et dire qu'on ne pensait même plus à elle…alors je te remercie d'avoir empêché ça.

-Tu peux compter sur moi dimanche.

Le soulagement d'Albus ne fut pourtant que de courte durée. S'il confiait Ariana à Gellert, même pour quelques courtes minutes, alors celui-ci avait le droit de savoir. Quoique, Bathilda, elle, n'était pas au courant de tout, il lui était pourtant déjà arrivé de rester seule avec sa sœur. Avec Gellert, Albus sentait qu'il devait faire les choses différemment. Mais peut-être était-ce simplement dû au fait que lui avait besoin d'en parler.

-Ecoute…avant que tu acceptes de rester avec elle…Je dois être honnête avec toi, il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que tu saches à son propos.

Il était peut-être en train de faire une terrible erreur, après tout, il connaissait Gellert depuis moins d'un mois, mais il pouvait dire et sans hésiter que jamais il n'avait eu un ami aussi compréhensif, aussi important pour lui et duquel il se sente plus proche que s'il était de son propre sang. Ils étaient pareils. Si lui ne comprenait pas, personne ne le pourrait.

-Tu avais raison en disant que tu pouvais me faire confiance, dit Gellert en le voyant douter. Je peux t'assurer que je ne dirais rien…et que je ne réagirais pas mal, parce que j'ai l'impression que c'est bien ça qui te fait peur, n'est-ce pas ?

Albus déglutit avec difficulté ; il le connaissait par cœur.

-Attends un peu avant de dire ça, soupira-t-il. Mais quoi qu'il en soir, elle ne doit jamais apprendre que je t'en ai parlé et Aberforth non plus. Jamais. Quoi que tu décides de faire.

-Tu as ma parole, promis-t-il encore en serrant sa main sur l'épaule d'Albus dans un geste encourageant.

-C'est à propos de ses crises. Je t'ai dit que dans ces moments-là, elle perdait en quelque sorte le contrôle de sa magie ; tu t'en souviens ?

Gellert hocha la tête d'un air grave.

-Je t'ai caché une partie de la vérité. Il ne s'agit pas que de simples crises. Après que ces moldus l'aient attaqué, elle s'est mise à refouler sa magie et...et elle a développé un obscurus.

Les mots étaient sortis. Il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour et allait sans doute bientôt le regretter. Il attendit une réaction de Gellert, une question, une exclamation horrifiée, un geste de recul, n'importe quoi… mais celui-ci se contenta de le dévisager intensément.

-Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus rester en sa présence…ou même avec moi d'ailleurs.

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui te fais dire une chose pareille ?

-C'est pourtant évident non ? N'importe qui à ta place ne voudrait pas courir le risque de l'approcher en sachant ça.

-Albus, commença-t-il d'une voix douce, je me suis douté de ce qu'elle était la première fois que tu m'as expliqué ce qui s'était passé et j'en ai eu la confirmation avant, lorsque toi et ton frère vous vous disputiez. Et au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, mais ça serai vraiment décevant venant de quelqu'un d'aussi perspicace que toi, je ne suis pas comme tout le monde.

Albus resta bouche bée, n'arrivant pas à y croire.

-Comment ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche. Comment tu as compris ?

-Toutes les conditions étaient rassemblées à l'apparition d'un obscurial ; la plupart des sorciers n'y auraient pas pensé, car certain ont même oublié leurs existences, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'aucun cas n'a été identifié. Avant, j'ai senti la magie de ta sœur émaner d'elle ; je n'ai pas eu besoin de beaucoup plus de preuves pour comprendre. Bien sûr, je doutais encore un peu, car je n'ai jamais vu aucun texte relatant l'existence d'un obscurus ayant survécu plus de dix ans, mais…excuse moi, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

-Non, ne t'excuse pas. J'y pense moi-même tous les jours.

Albus baissa les yeux, attristé. Les mains de Gellert glissèrent le long de ses épaules pour venir se poser sur ses genoux.

-Alors tu n'as pas l'intention de partir ? Tu n'as pas peur ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Si je dois être effrayé par quelques choses, c'est du fait que des jeunes sorciers et sorcière soient encore contraints de refouler leur magie! Ta sœur ne devrait pas avoir à subir toute sa vie les conséquences du mal qu'on lui a fait !

Puis, se penchant si près de lui que leur nez se touchaient presque, il murmura :

-Et tu n'as pas à géré ça tout seul, Albus.

-Je sais, mais je me sens responsable de ne pas pouvoir l'aider. C'est Aberforth qui prend soin d'elle lorsqu'il est là, mais s'il y avait quoi que ce soit que je puisse…

-Il y a quelque chose qu'on peut faire.

Albus releva les yeux vers lui. Si près…Il n'avait qu'à avancer la tête de quelques centimètres pour appuyer leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre et il voulait le faire…

-Je sais que tu as encore des doutes, je le vois dans ton regard. Mais on pourrait offrir une chance à ta sœur en redonnant aux sorciers la place qui leurs est due. Elle pourrait sortir sans craindre d'être vu si elle n'arrivait pas à maîtriser sa magie !

…Et pourtant, il recula un peu. En partie parce que Gellert avait à nouveau cette expression de folie douce, qui l'inquiétait un peu, dans ses yeux. Albus croyait y voir toute l'ampleur de ce qu'il le savait capable de faire pour parvenir à ses fins.

-Comprends moi, je n'aime pas l'idée d'utiliser la violence.

-Si nous y arrivons Albus, si nous faisons annuler le Code International du Secret Magique, si nous établissons une domination sur les moldus, pour le plus grand bien, alors peut-être même que ta sœur parviendra à se libérer de ce parasite, peut-être pourra-t-elle apprendre à maîtriser sa magie. Elle n'aura plus de raison d'avoir peur et l'obscurus n'aura plus lieu d'être. Elle pourra vivre une vie normale ; comme n'importe qu'elle jeune fille de son âge.

Albus ferma fort les yeux. C'était plus simple de rester cohérent sans voir l'expression Gellert, qui était toujours si sûr de lui, comme s'il savait que le monde pouvait lui appartenir en un claquement de doigts. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir un plan déjà mûri de longue date et qu'il n'attendait que le bon moment pour le mettre en application.

Et si c'était le cas ? Et si en plus de ça, il ne se trompait pas en disant que ça pourrait libérer Ariana ? N'était-ce pas ce que sa mère avait toujours souhaité pour elle. Et lui, ne lui avait-il pas promis un jour que s'il venait à lui arriver malheur, il ferrait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour rendre Aberforth et Ariana le plus heureux possible. Gellert lui donnait la solution ultime pour ça, il n'avait qu'à tendre les mains et accepter. Ces moldus auraient dû être puni pour ce qui était arrivé à sa sœur. Oui, ils leur étaient inférieurs, ils n'auraient jamais les capacités d'un sorcier ; alors comment le ministère pouvait-il encore accepter que tant de mal soit encore fait aux siens au profit des moldus ? Pourquoi les sorciers devaient-ils être punis du don qui leur avait été donné ? Ils n'étaient pas simplement différents, ils étaient extraordinaires.

Albus commençait à connaître suffisamment Gellert pour savoir que la morale n'allait pas lui mettre de limite et peut-être que ça pouvait le mener à faire de très mauvais choix et de mauvaises choses également, mais si lui était à ses côtés pour le tempérer, alors…

-C'est d'accord, souffla-t-il.

Gellert ne dit d'abord rien, comme s'il avait peur d'avoir mal entendu, puis finir par demander d'une voix encore plus basse que la sienne.

-Tu es sérieux ?

-Oui…Oui, tu as raison. Un don nous a été donné, on a la possibilité d'améliorer tellement de choses…Mais nous sommes trop brimé pour ça…On peut changer les choses tous les deux. On est assez puissant pour ça ; on peut créer un monde plus juste !

Avec une expression de joie intense, Gellert prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains et pendant une seconde qui resta suspendue dans l'air, Albus cru qu'il allait l'embrasser. Mais il n'en fit rien, se contentant de sourire de façon un peu démente et de poser de façon incroyablement rapide ses lèvres sur le haut de son front avant de le lâcher. Albus dut faire un immense effort pour ne pas passer ses doigts là ou le doux contacte des lèvres de Gellert lui avait brûlé la peau.

-Nous allons atteindre un pouvoir dont aucun sorcier ne pourra jamais rêver, Albus. A nous deux, nous allons changer l'histoire.

Albus Dumbledore et Gellert Grindelwald, ceux qui changèrent le monde des sorciers pour le rendre meilleur. Ça sonnait bien. Merveilleusement bien. Et soudain, Albus sentit toutes ses hésitations s'envoler. Il le ferrait pour sa sœur, pour les générations de sorciers à venir et pour Gellert. Une douce chaleur commença à envahir son corps et il était certain que s'il s'était regardé dans un miroir à ce moment-là, il aurait vu sur son visage la même expression d'excitation que sur celui de Gellert.

Ils allaient graver leurs noms dans l'histoire. Rien ne pourrait se dresser en travers de leur chemin.


End file.
